La dura vida de Alex
by XboxLive221
Summary: Un pegaso llamado Alex llega a un pueblo llamado PonyVille el cual encuentra a varios ponys que le haran tener una vida...un poco diferente a la de antes.
1. Llegada a PonyVille

Datos : Hola soy Alex un pegaso blanco de crin blanca e una raya verde en medio y ojos verde de igual manera , digamos que soy como un vagabundo sin rumbo , me he recorrido toda equestria para almenos conseguir trabajo pero cada vez que me esta por salir bien me termina saliendo mal echandome del lugar en el que pare . -

1.-Llegada a PonyVille

Era un dia calido en PonyVille todos los ponys andaban caminando pero todos se detuvieron a verme al momento que pise dentro del peque o pueblo

Alex: Porque me miran haci? me pregunte a mi mismo , bueno talvez estaba un poco sucio y apestaba pero no creo que era para tanto.

Segui unos cuantos pasos cuando una loca pony rosa salta enfrente de mi.

?: HOLA! dijo la pony rosa

Alex: Ahhh! dije cayendo sentado

?: Ohh lo siento! , no hera mi intencion asustarte! , mi nombre es Pinkie Pie pero puedes llamar Pinkie solamente! , jamas te he visto por aqui eres nuevo?! dijo ayudando a levantarme

Alex: yo... me interrumpe

Pinkie: Si debes ser nuevo aqui! , ya que yo conosco a todos aqui , todos! , todos! , TODOS! , bueno menos a ti ya que debes ser nuevo! , ya que nunca te... tapandole la boca con mi casco

Alex: Wowowow siempre eres haci?! , a que quieres llegar... le dije quitandole el casco de la boca

Pinkie: Solo quiero ser tu primera amiga de este magnifico pueblo! me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Alex: Lo lamento pero no tengo intenciones de hacer amigos sabes? dije apartandola de mi camino

Pinkie: Ohh vamos! dijo saltando a mi lado

Alex: No , ademas nesesito un lago para darme un ba o...

Pinkie: porque no tomas una ducha en mi ba o! dijo alegre

Alex: Acaso dijiste ba o? , con ba era e inodoro... dije deteniendome y muy feliz

Pinkie: Sip!

Alex: genial donde queda!

Pinkie: queda justo alla en el Sugar Cube Corner! , yo vivo con los cake! , ellos son muy buenos! , ademas tienen unos muy lindos hijos y... le tape de nuevo la boca

Alex: No otra vez , OK... dije

Pinkie: mmmmjjjj dijo hacintiendo con la cabeza

De suerte no quedaba lejos , solo a una cuadra , entramos Pinkie le pidio permisos a los Cake los cuales aceptaron muy amables

Pinkie: ves te dije que ello querrian! dijo feliz

Alex: pues...donde esta el ba o? pegrunte

Pinkie: ohh solo sube las escaleras

Sali trotando asta arriba donde alpareser estaba el ba o prendi la ducha y...

Alex: Ahh esto es vida... dije muy relajado

Alex: Espera que es esto.. obserbando algo que se movia debajo del agua

Alex: AAAAAAAHHH!

El grito se sintio hasta abajo haciendo que pinkie suba..

Alex: Quitamelo! , Quitamelo! , Quitamelo! moviendo la cabeza mientras una especie de cocodrilo me mordia el hosico

Pinkie: tranquilo! , tranquilo es mi cocodrilo mascota Gummy el no tiene dientes mientra me sacaba el cocodrilo de encima

Alex: Ohh gracias dije muy aliviado

Alpareser el ba o era un desastre , estaba todo mojado

Pinkie: No puedo creerlo mira tu caraa parese que hayas visto un fantasma! mientras se reia

Alex: te parese divertido! , casi me muero de un infarto! dije muy enfadado

Pinkie empezo a mirarme de arriba a abajo muy sonrojada sonrojada

Pinkie: emmm... , yo creo... que debo ir abajo no crees , esque... justo... te estabas duchando y... no completo la palabra que salio trotando hacia abajo

Alex: ? con cara de Poker Face

Alex: Ohh claro soy un idiota estoy en "#%$

CONTINUARA...


	2. Un trabajo muy duro

2.-Un trabajo muy duro

Despues de unos minutos baje las escaleras hasta donde Pinkie quien todavia estaba un poco sonrojada

Alex: Olle Pinkie yo...lo siento dije algo nervioso

Pinkie: Tu no tienes de que disculparte...fui yo la que entre al ba o muy descuidadamente dijo sonrojada

Alex: No enserio...emmm...cambiando de tema...sabes donde puedo encontrar trabajo?

Pinkie: Buenoo...talvez le sirvas a AppleJack

Alex: quien es AppleJack?

Pinkie: ohh ya la conoseras! dijo teniendo de nuevo su tono alegre

Una caminata larga al pareser a la granja Sweet Apple Acres

Pinkie: hey AppleJack!

AppleJack: oh , hola Pinkie y quien este este...pegaso

Pinkie: El es Alex y busca trabajo , pense que talvez tu pudieras darle uno dijo con una gran sonrisa

AppleJack: Con que trabajo eh , dime chico que sabes hacer

Alex: Bueno yo se hacer , emmm... dije pensando

AppleJack: Ok...ayudame con estas manzanas

Alex: Esta bien...

Pinkie: bueno yo debo irme nos vemos luego! dijo saltando y saliendo de la granja

AppleJack: De acuerdo empezemos

AppleJack me ense o como golpear los arboles y poner las manzanas dentro de los tarros hasta que...

Alex: Tengo que llevar este tarro en mi lomo?! dije descontento

AppleJack: Yo lo ago todos los dias , lloras como una potranca dijo soltando carcajadas

Alex: Claro que no! dije cargando el tarro

Alex: E-es pesado dije tartamudeando y sudando

AppleJack: Valla semental

Despues de un rato...

Alex: Alfin llegamos , me parecio una eternidad dije exajerado

AppleJack: Olle jamas te han dicho que eres devil?

Alex: Te gusta verme sufrir verdad?

AppleJack: No esta nada mal dijo con una sonrisa malevola

Alex: Bueno sera mejor que valla a dormir a un banco o algo paresido dije triste

AppleJack: Espera...podrias quedarte con la familia Apple si quieres por un tiempo dijo agarrandome del casco

Alex: Ohh gracias AppleJack dije abrazandola

AppleJack: Ammm no hay de que... dijo sonrojada

Alex: No puedo creer que dejes quedarme aqui si apenas me conoses... dije soltandola con una sonrisa

AppleJack: Esque tu no pareses ser un mal pony , es por eso que quise que te quedaras

Alex: Y tu como sabes eso

AppleJack: Bueno simplemente lo se...

AppleJack: Ohh por los corrales! , mira la hora! dijo agarrandome de la pezu a y llevandome a dentro de la casa

Alex: Olle espera mas despacio! dije algo asustado

CONTINUARA...


End file.
